Limited Hallway
by PeanutChocolateHero1
Summary: I don't want to ask for more. Being able to take you to a place that will make you better is enough. Even if it's just for awhile. Seeing you this close, in this distance, I won't ask for more. I should consider myself lucky. But, if I'm about to make a wish. I wish that you'll notice this feeling. (God, my summary sucks. Anyway, hope you read it & rated T just in case)MikuxKaito


_So, this is my first story and first chapter *jumps with happiness* I hope you like it and I just hope there wont be grammars or so_

_Thanks for everyone who helped me making this story(especially my beta reader) and my friend who was the inspiration from this story.  
><em>

_Anyways, enjoy~!_

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Vocaloid. I only own...idk

* * *

><p>Love.<br>I think it's common to fall in love at spring but, not me. Okay?

I never really liked someone and I also never knew why. I could like any person but, I won't say it's love and I don't know why I'm saying this too.

Oh wait maybe I do. Because this happened

In a white building, the scent of the nursery, the atmosphere and...

That gentle warm smile.

May 20th on the first day of school. I declare to myself that I...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V.<strong>

_May 20th_

My name is Miku Hatsune. I'm 15 years old. I'm a shy girl if you never know me and if you do know me for a long time, I'm a talkative, hyper-active, twin-tailed girl who likes singing songs with an overreacting pose.

I was mumbling to myself as I walked to the class board. I searched my name and finally found it.

"1-D..." I whispered to myself and escaped the crowded board. Then, I took a little tour around the nearest parts at school(Just so I won't get lost teehee~!).

I didn't went IN the building since I wanted to know the outdoor parts first. The sakura trees were aligned and blooming beautifully too. Near it are classrooms for the first years.

The first floor is for the first year classes. The second floor for the second-year classes. And lastly, the third floor, for the third-year classes. At least, that's what they say.

_'I wouldn't mind seeing this kind of view everyday.'_ is what I thought at the moment.

I was lost at thought until someone bumped me from the side

"Ow! Hey watch where your-" I was getting mad when suddenly a guy with blue hair collapsed in front of me.

.

.

.

"Wha...WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" I went to him and walked in circles. Then. I decided to get him to the nursery. I searched the school map they gave me when I last came here to take the school books. I kept searching to every pocket until I finally gave up. "But, I put it in one of my cardigan's pocket...How unlucky of me..." I went gloomy thinking that I would get lost in the school building. I didn't care anymore and carried the guy myself, since no one was passing and I had no choice.

Minutes has passed and-

"Why am I even doing this...HE'S LIKE 200 POUNDS!" A good thing I was strong(maybe).

I searched around the first floor and went to the right. Before that, I passed the shoe lockers that were 30cm taller than me. I went circles. Then finally, I found the nursery. "Oh God...Why did this happen to me?"

"Um...Excuse me?" I said with a low-voice. I dropped the guy on one of the beds and searched to every corner of the room with a heavy breathing sound. "I guess the teacher's not here...Maybe I should see how the guy's doing." I said so to myself. Then, I accidentally saw the wall clock and looked at the time. The opening ceremony had just begun. _'I can't leave him in this condition. What should I do..?'_

I was confused and too much focused until, I decided to let it be since this guy's condition is on top of everything not the opening ceremony. Or maybe I'm panicking too much and overreacting.

I neared him and heard him breathing. He was breathing heavily, "Wait. No way..." I touched his forehead without a second thought. Then, my hands were on top of his forehead.

'_He's burning up!'_ I said in my head. I took a bowl that was across the bed and searched a towel in the transparent cupboard. Then, I took a step out and ran to the bathroom.

I finally arrived. After that, I turned the water tap and waited until the bowl was filled with water. I slowed my walking since the water may spill but, at the same time I was at a hurry.

The towel I took before was put on my right shoulder and both of my hands were holding the bowl of water.

I arrived again at the nursery and walked faster to see if the guy was fine. His face were much more red than before. He was sweating none like before.

I put the bowl on one of the little tables near the bed. I took the towel on my shoulder and sink it in the bowl of water. Then, pull it out again and squeezed it. I put it on his forehead and flatten the towel a little.

I lifted one of the chairs near the nurse/doctor's desk and landed the chair next to the bed where the unknown guy is sleeping. I sat down and waited until the nurse/doctor is back. It was only ten minutes. _'Wait. Does this mean that this guy is having a fever and he came to school? THAT'S CRAZY!'_

I checked his fever again. "I guess the temperature lowered a little. But, I think I should stay here until he wakes up or until the nurse/doctor's back." I realized that there were blankets near the bed. So, I pulled the blankets and covered him. "Ugh..."

'_Eh?'_ I was in the middle of covering him with blankets. Then, he woke up. "Umm... I-I was j-just pulling the b-b-blankets!" I said nervously while letting go of the blankets. "Where am I...?"

"The nursery." I said with a small voice. "You collapsed..."

"Did you carry me all by yourself?" He said with a weak voice. "Yes..." I said honestly. "I'm sorry." He said as he was trying to get up. "Oh no it's fine. You need to rest." I said as I was pushing him back to lay down.

"No. I'm fine already." He said as he tried to get up again. I tried to help but, he declined it. He took the towel on his forehead and placed it in the bowl. "Thank you for helping me. Even when I actually weighed 157 pounds." Wha- THAT'S NEARLY 200!

Despite me complaining that, suddenly I felt a wind breeze from the opened window, the sakura petals flowing to mid air, and the curtains were blown away as well.

"Thank you so much." He was smiling. It was then I realized that my chest is getting tight.

It hurts.

I heard the school's song. It painted the whole atmosphere to the color pink.

"Oh I didn't had a chance to introduce myself. I'm Kaito Shion. You?" I shake my head and answered, "Miku Hatsune."

"I see..." He looked at the walls infront. "Nice meeting you." He said after turning around his gaze.

"Nice meeting you too, Kaito-san." I said normally with a smile. "You're already calling me by my first name?" He asked. "Oh I-I'm sorry. I just thought that it's weird calling you Shion-san. Kaito-san is much better. Is it okay?"

"Oh..."

I wondered why my heart hurts awhile ago. I never felt like that. But, it's a mixed up feeling too.

It hurts and it pisses me off but, at the same time it's kinda ticklish, But, then again...

Ugh, so confusing.

* * *

><p><em>YAYYY so, that's the end of chapter 1 and LETS ALL EAT CHOCOLATE AND ICE CREAM AND CHIPS ALL NIGHT! WOOHOOOO~~!<em>

_Phew! then, that's a wrap!_

_And please click that review button so I can improve_ :3 _I wouldn't mind if it's a bad review since this story is a start. Sooo,_

_Bye and thanks for reading this chap :))))_


End file.
